Temptation
by 1rocker-chic
Summary: AU: It was hard, always hard and unfair, but what could she do? Definately not become a demon, she would not betray herself like that, but he was there and so was her brother, and her best friend, no she had a new family, two sisters, and she was not going to betray them like Tsubaki,but the problem was that he was her temptation,her drug,her addiction. (SoMa TsuStar Kiz/Liz CroPa)
1. The Mission

**1rocker-chic: I'm sorry! i know alot of you want me to update Battle of the Bands but a song by Pierce the Viel came on and I got inspired to write this.**

**Maka: 1rocker-chic does not own Soul Eater**

**Tsubaki: Please rate and review!**

**Liz: Follow and favorite!**

**Patty: Because my girraffe said too!**

**1rocker-chic: And now to my new story!**

"Maka," Liz breathed, "Be careful on this mission, Tsubaki's been placed on it, along with Black*Star, I'm having Patty go with you as a precaution."

"I know Liz," Maka nodded grimmly, "Believe me, I learned to block out my emotions a long time ago."

Liz frowned, "I know, I'm pretty sure we all did, well you me and Patty, that is, we can't afford them, as angels it's our job to remain... pure"

"Without evil," Maka agreed she sighed looking at Liz with sadness.

Liz had dirty blonde hair and was a little tan, she was tall, and her eyes were a little bit of a darker blue than her sister's, Patty. She was wearing a white long sleeved dress that went past the floor, covering the floor two inches in front of her. The sleeves draped off of her arms, and covered the bracelette on her right hand. It went along with the gold hoop earings her long hair also covered, and those went along with her halo, which complemented her white, elegant, feathered wings.

Compared in appearance Maka seemed to be a little bit opposite of her friend, she had ash-blonde hair that reached a little past her shoulders, she had pale skin and her eyes were a bright green. She was short, and not at all curvy her halo stood straight and her wings were like Liz's, because evry angel's were.

Liz nodded, "Yes," then took a breath, "Patty, please come in."

A girl with gold blonde hair entered, her eyes were a bright blue and she seemed to have a bright and bubbly aura, she was darker than Maka, but lighter than Liz. The halo was a little crooked on her head, probably on purpose,and it matched her dress, that rippled because her wings flittered

"Um, Maka," Patty said saddly, "We have to go."

Maka nodded,"Okay, let's go."

A white haired man walked into an office looking place, he smirked, showing off his sharp teeth, he then saw who had somunned him and all feeling from his face disappeared, except for his red eyes which were blaring like a fire. The muscles on his tan chest rustled and so did his red dragon like wings, then his tail flicked in irritation. the only thing he wore were black jeans the hung loosely off his hips. He stared at the man, he was in charge, and if he had called him that only ment one thing, ...Maka Albarn had been sent on a mission.

"You know why I called you, right, Soul?" Kid asked. Kid had black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his head that went halfway. He was ghost white and his eyes were a gold topaz. He wore a perfectly symmetrical suit that was accented with tie was even replaced by one.

"Yeah," Soul answered dully,"Maka's been told to go on a mission."

Kidd nodded, "You'll be going with Tsubaki and Black*Star," he looked at the door Soul had just come in from, "You can come in now!" he called and two other demons with same wings and tail as him and Kid (like every demon) came in.

The first was a guy with blue star-shaped hair, huge muscles, green eyes and barely tan skin. He had on a muscle shirt and black shorts, his name was Black*Star and he was Soul's best friend, ...and brother to Maka. The second was Black*Star's girlfriend, and while she was tall the three boys were taller than her. She had raven hair that was tied in a ponytail and was very curvy. Her eyes were indigo, and she was a little lighter than Black*Star. She wore a purple dress that reached mid-thigh and had a big brown belt in the middle. It also didn't have sleeves and gripped her neck, her name was Tsubaki, a former friend to Maka, an ex-angel.

"We ready to go followers?" Black*Star's booming voice echoed in the room and Tsubaki and Soul nodded, it was time to meet the angels.

Patty looked at the boy they were asigned to guard, it was her old boyfriend who she used to date, before she was killed, he had been there and tried to stop it, but had barely survived, and now, often said he couldn't deal with things. His name was Crona, she smiled and thanked her sister a hundred times for letting her guard him, she loved him after all and had been begging for two years.

Crona had pink short hair and grey eyes, his skin looked sickly pale and he was fragile looking, just like she remembered, though he was taller than her now. He was wearing all black, t-shirt and shorts, still mourning, he loved her that much, a single tear fell from her eye, he still cared.

She saw as his only friend and brother Ragnerock sat down beside him, he was dark and had a white x-shaped scar across his face, his eyes were white as well and he had black hair. He was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, though, "Dude," Ragnerock said, "Get over it, it wasn't your fault she got killed, stop blaming yourself."

"Yes it is," Crona sniffed, "I let her down."

Patty held back sob, "It's not your fault Crona, it's not."

Maka watched the scene with pity, poor Patty. She was glad she had died with only three friends, and they had died together,but three of them had chosen different paths then her, she gulped, well it hadn't started like that, at least.

"Hey sexy," a voice so familiar and comforting to her she almost ran into his arms, but resisted, she couldn't be with him, he had chosen who he wanted to be.

She sneered at him, "I didn't relise you'd be here, Soul."

"Aw, Maka don't be that way, you know I love you," he looked at her grinning.

Maka swallowed back tears and kept her emotions blank like he had taught her how to do, "No, Soul, no I don't, you're a demon, I can't trust, I can't let you lure me over again, it won't happen."

He scoffed, "Please, you know we're addicted to each other," he smirked, "I know I'm your drug, your secret addiction."

She laughed, "Yeah, and Tsubaki didn't change sides, no, your not, you can't pull me over and over again," she sighed, "It won't work."

He grinned, "Let's test that theory." He flew at her and Maka shouted, "Patty! They're here, take Black*Star and Tsubaki! I can handle Soul."

Patty looked at Maka, just as Black*Star and Tsubaki did, this was not good, they wouldn't, couldn't fight each other, right? Both were way too powerful, and they loved each other, she watched in horror as Maka sent the first attack.

White flames hurled towards Soul, but he blocked them with his black ones, "Now, bookworm, I know you can do better, or have you gotten weak?"

This time black ice spikes flew at Maka which she deflected using a clear ice shield, "I have-" she was caught by surprise to see Soul flying at her and as a result was pinned to a brick wall, his left arm holding both her hands above her head, his right caressing her face while his legs pinned hers, she was stuck.

"This bring back memories, Maka," he licked his lips, and she shivered, the memories of their pairings flooding through her mind, and her body screamed at her to be submissive, to let him take her, she wanted him, she wanted him so badly, but she shook the thought out of her head, they weren't human, they couldn't do that anymore, he was a demon, she was an angel, she turned her head from him.

"Now, Maka don't be that way," he forced her to look at him, and when both of their eyes met he kissed her and she melted, he let go of her arms and she threw them around his neck, holding closer, trying to make him stay.

they moaned in usion both missing contact, his hands wandered up and down her body, something so farren and familiar at the same time, "Tell me you love me," she pleaded through a gasp which he took advantage of put his toungue in her mouth.

"I love you," he gasped. "And i hate having to do this to you," a tear rolled down his cheek, "but I don't have a choice." She noticed the dagger that had suddenly appeared at her back.

She smiled, "I understand," and held a dagger at his back, "and I'm sorry as well. On three," a tear escaped, and he nodded.

"One, two..." he started,and breathed in just as Maka said three as they both stabbed each other in the back, but he had made sure that when they fell he would hit the ground first.

Once they hit the ground you could see them holding on to each other, the two demons looked at each other and rushed towards the two behind Patty who had already started running after them. She looked down at them, she would have to get Maka to Nygus immediatly.

The demons were thinking the same thing only they would bring Soul to Stien, and it wasn't like they would die, it was that the pain would be unbearable and their magic useless until they were *Star looked at his sister, "I'm glad she doesn't know why me and Soul were forced to be demons," he muttered, "Otherwise, things would be worse," he looked at Patty, "Take care of her and get her off my follower."

She stuck her toungue out at him but srabbed Maka anyways, then looked around and found that Crona and Ragnarock were gone, neither side had one this time, it was rare, very rare, usually the angels won, sometimes the demons, but it almost never ended in a tie. Patty sighed, at least Crona was safe.

She flew back to Liz, but first dropped Maka off at Nygus', and explained what happened.

_** 1rocker-chic: So what do you think?**

**Soul: It's okay**

**Kid: I don't think she was talking to us**

**Crona: I-I, I want P-Patty back**

**Ragnarock: Get over it**

**Black*Star: I am awesome!**

**1rocker-chic: Hey! you're here to help!**

**Kid: Sorry, 1rocker-chic**

**Soul: So uncool, anyways, rate and review**

**Crona:F-folow and f-favorite**

**Ragnarock & Black*Star: Do it or I'll kill you!**

**1rocker-chic: *sweatdrop* No you won't or I'll have Maka, Maka Chop you.**

**Ragnarock & Black*Star: *gulp***

**1rocker-chic: thought so, anyways, 1rocker-chic signing off!**


	2. Explanations

**1rocker-chic: Thank you Cherryberry998 and sharingan prodigy! You are amazing! And now for the disclaimer...**

**Liz: 1rocker-chic does not own Soul Eater**

**Patty: Girraffe says to follow and favorite**

**Tsubaki: Um, Patty, girraffe forgot to say please**

**Patty: No he didn't**

**Tsubaki: *sweatdrop* Oh well okay**

**Maka: Please also rate and review**

**Tsubaki: Constructive critisism is welcome.**

**Maka: And now...**

**Liz: for the super fast upload of...**

**1rocker-chic: Chapter 2 of Temptation!**

**_ _**"What the hell were you thinking Soul?!" Kid snarled at Soul. "I'm now left without my best demon!"

"Well, what did you expect me to do?" Soul growled, "I haven't seen her in a hundred years, maybe if you sent me on more missions then stuff like this wouldn't happen. Besides, why was Crona so important anyways?"

Kid took a deep breath then calmed down, "He, Crona, himself, isn't ,but he and Patty used to date, and if I can get to him, I get to her, and if I get to her, I get-"

"To Liz," Soul finished. "And once you do, you'll break her."

He nodded, "And it's either me or her."

Soul nodded, "So your playing the game Maka and I have for centuries."

"You and Maka?" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Even when we were alive, we weren't alloud to be together, but we found a way, and the price was her life,"he explained, "I was enraged with the people for killing her, sure, but I felt her presence so I could deal, but then I found out how she was killed, "his fists tightened, "So i went on a rampage and killed the people who had murdered her, and was killed for what I did, and then we went to the DWMA for our training for being a demon or angel, but they told us to not fall for someone, because they could choose the opposite of you, so we tried to break each other, make the latter bend become what the other wanted. We've played this game more than you know."

kid stared at Soul, "So trying to break someone isn't new to you?"

He shook his head, "Nor is it to Maka."

Kid grinned, "So I'm playing a dangerous game, we'll see who breaks first."

"Maka what in heaven's grace were you thinking?!" Liz growled.

"That if Soul was distracted Patty could help Crona," Maka muttered.

"Well, I don't think you were thinking," Liz grumbled, then sighed,"Maka why don't you just join the demons? I mean Soul's there, Tsubaki, your brother, why do you torcher yourself?"

"I don't torcher myself!" she defended, "I choose to do what my head says is right not my feelings, "she snickered, "Though, apearently the others don't understand loyalty at all."

"Who are you being loyal to, Maka?!" Liz exclaimed, "Everyone you care for has is, has chosen the other side."

"Not true," Maka crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, "I have my two sisters here, you and Patty."

Liz laughed, "Maka, we can both see you torchering yourself, an angel falling for a demon is like a human faling into temptation."

Maka laughed, "True angels don't fall for temptation, Liz, and I won't, not even for Soul, I mean you haven't fallen for Kid."

"Maka, I fell for him a long time ago, but I can't become evil, I've seen what it can do, what it will do," Liz said, smiling saddly. "My parents were affected by it."

"You do know what you're playing at then?" Maka asked, concern shown in her eyes.

Liz nodded, "I've known for a while, ever since I saw you and Soul, our goals are all the same, ...to see who will break first."

Maka closed her eyes, "Things are gonna get bad, and I know I may end up breaking before anyone, but I'm gonna need you to keep Soul from seeing."

Liz looked at her surprised, "Why would you break first Maka? You just said you wouldn't fall for temptation."

"It's not that Liz," Maka sighed, "I'll break because Soul is my addiction, he's a drug that if I don't see or taste, I'll lose control, and because I've basicly starved myself from him, I'll have difficulties being well, a non-feeling angel who only does her job."

"So he's your weakness, of sorts," Liz explained, "But you can control it once you've gotten used to it."

Maka laughed, "After today, starting tomorrow, I'll be used to it, and he won't affect me, we've done this so many times, that I no longer need the rule book."

Liz smirked, "Okay, but I'm starting you out on something simple, leading a cop to the murderer who killed Patty."

Maka smiled, "Piece of cake," she groaned, "Now can I go to sleep?"

"Sure," Liz laughed then walked out.

Black*Star stared at Tsubaki with longing, God, he wanted her, damn lust, in this sinful place he had trouble focusing on what was really important, they needed to talk about why she had left the angels and become a demon.

"I know your there, Black*Star," Tsubaki purred.

"Then you know why I'm here, "he said

"Aw, no fair," she pouted, "But fine ask your questions, I did promise to answer them once I was able to see Maka."

"Tell me why you chose me Tsubaki," Black*Star begged, his tail wrapped around her ankle, signalling he wasn't going to let her run away.

"Bu-, argh, "she growled, "I, ugh, I... I should start from the beginning." She looked at her hands, "I never wanted to be evil, you know, Black*Star. And I was content when we were told that in the DWMA that we could choose, so Maka and I immediatly gushed about being angels..."

_xxxx

**1rocker-chic: I'm sorry, but I that's as far as Tsubaki's story goes for this chapter.**

**Crona: Unt-til n-next time**

**Soul: Next time on Temptation, Tsubaki finished her story,**

**Black*Star: And Soul and Maka really fight!**

**Kid: Liz and I make our moves to start the game**

**1rocker-chic: And Patty finds out a surprise**

**Ragnarock: And I get to have a little bit of the spotlight.**

**1rocker-chic: Again sorry for this sorta confusing chapter but this had to be written for certain chapters in the future, but I promise chapter 3 will be amazing**

**Crona, Soul, Ragnarock, Black*Star, and Kid: 1rocker-chic signing off!**


	3. Tsubaki's Explanation & Surprises

1rocker-chic:** So again, I'm sorry that chp2 wasn't the greatest, but this one will be really good. And, thank you sharingan prodigy for your review! Now for the disclaimer...**

** Patty: 1rocker-chic does NOT own Soul Eater**

**Liz: Please rate and review**

**Tsubaki: Follow and favorite**

**Maka: And feel free to state what you think should happen in the next chapter.**

**Liz: And now...**

**Tsubaki: For chapter 3!**

"We were super excited, Black*Star," Tsubaki sighed, "And Maka of course thought that you and Soul would have a choice like me and her, I thought so ,too, so we just knew you'd choose to be angels. And when graduation came, and everyone was told who would be who, that everyone _chose what they would be,_ we felt betrayed, but we decided that we wouldn't change sides. So, for the first fifty years, we worked happily, then I heard Liz crying about how it wasn't fair, and at that time I had no idea what she was talking about." She took a shaky breath. "I investigated and went to the school, "Black*Star stiffened. "Looked through the files of when she attended the DWMA, and found out that she had fallen for Kid, and that when the teachers had found out they had forced them to be on opposite sides and couldn't change sides, ...and they were forced into a curse, forever hating yet loving each other, trying to basicly hurt each other, but not just that, there was also the chance that they could break it, if they broke each other, not physically, but emotionally and through willpower."

"What does that have to do with you?" Black* Star asked stiffly.

She smiled, "Alot more than you think, you see I got curious and started looking through our files and found out that, even though you and Soul wanted to be angels, you couldn't, Soul because he has something called Black Blood, and you because of your real family, not thee adoptive one, your whole family, the Star Clan, assasins, cold-blooded killers, greedy beings, I didn't believe it at first of course, but I connected certain things, how whenever you and I met on the field you never attacked just blocked, never spoke meanly to me, just accepted the accusations, at first I thought it was just you and me, but then I noticed how Maka and Soul fought, basicly just destracting each other, making sure the other couldn't get to their team mates, and hating every second they had to fight... and I confronted Soul," she admitted, "He wasn't nessacarily happy with me calling him on it, but that was proof in its own way and, I relized you two couldn't switch sides, but I could, and I loved you, still love you, so instaed of torchering myself like Kid and Liz, like Maka and Soul, I saw a chance to be happy, and took it."

"But you pulled yourself into darkness, Tsubaki, "Black*Star argued, "Maka thinks you betrayed her."

"I did," Tsubaki looked down, "I promised I'd stay an angel."

"So why didn't you tell her about Soul?" he asked.

"Soul, " she shrugged, "He threatened me, but behind it he was begging, he didn't want Maka to know, he said domething about her being meant to be an angel and that, there would be a terrible price to pay if she became a demon."

Black*Star crushed a rock in his hands, "He threatened you?"

"Black*Star," Tsubaki warned.

He ground his teeth, "Tsubaki..."

"He was trying to protect Maka in his own way," Tsubaki explained.

"Your too damn nice you know that?" Black*Star sighed.

She laughed and nodded, "I'm also too much for you to handle."

Black*Star laughed then yanked her over to him and kissed her fiercely, "Too much, huh?"

Maka looked at the cop she was sopposed to lead to Patty's killer. His name was Stien and an interesting character really, he had grey eyes, light skin, was tall, and... had a screw coming out of his head. The guy was crazy but a great detective and could see her, well not really see her just an outline of her aura.

"Okay speck, where's the next clue?" he asked her.

She groaned, he really needed to stop calling her a speck, but ah well she did still have to lead him to Patty's killer, even though she had no idea who it was, but she did know where the clues were. She rolled eyes and led him to an alley and behind a dumpster where there was an old bloody footprint, somehow it had survived, probably because the dumpster had shielded it from the harsh weather and stuff... or Liz had made sure the mark never went away. Yeesh, she really wanted the guy caught, don't get her wrong she did to, but appearently Patty had died mor horribly than Liz let on if she had made sure the footprint was still there.

"Ahhh yes, how stupid of us to not reliaze that was there," he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed a number, "Hey, Medusa, yes, I found a clue, yep,..." there was a pause, "Of course send Justin over immediatly, "a voice was heard, "Thanks, see ya."

Maka gaped, Medusa was still alive?! She shook her head, she had tell Liz fast, she looked at her wrist and conjured her comunicator, "Liz, we have a problem."

"What? What's wrong Maka?" Liz asked her.

"Medusa, she's the one who had me, Black*Star, Soul, and Tsubaki killed," she said speedily.

"She's a sorceress," Liz gasped, "Maka, the detective, what's his name?"

"Stien," she replied.

"Curses of darkness," Liz growled, "That's Crona's dad and he's married to Medusa which means Ragnarock, oh heaven! Maka come back immediatly, before Soul-"

"Too late, "Maka glared at the demon in front of her.

"I see you've figured out that the witch lives," Soul smiled at her, his shark teeth glistening, "But did you know that the reason Liz wants you back at her quarters is because she can gather more demons..."

Maka nodded, "I also know that you don't work for her, "

"True, but we want the killer to live so he'll kill more people, then he'll be forced to become a demon," he grinned. "And if there's more demons, there's more evil."

Maka glared at him, "I don't wanna hurt you Soul, but I'm going to get the killer caught,"

"Yeah, sure," Soul laughed at her.

She closed her eyes, "I'm not playing around this time, " and flew at him, her hands surrounded in white lighting.

He grabbed her arms, black electricity nutralizing her attack, "Wow," he smirked, "You really are serious, did the stab in the back wake you up or did a book make you relize it's hopeless?"

"Nothing's hopeless Soul," Maka growled and had the rocks seperate them, "You can still become an angel."

"Ha!" he laughed "As if." and pushed on the side of a buildind bending the bricks making them wrap around ankles and wrists, "Being a demon is who I am Maka, get over it."

"You know Souru," she cooed, "Being bi-polar is so un-cool."

That one sentence made him freeze, and allowed her to escape the brick cuffs, but then Soul pinned her down, "So is an angel who brings up the past and won't forget it," he growled in her ear and burned her wrists with his black fire, she bit her lip to keep from screaming and stopped the buring by summoning white water to put his fire out.

"It's not my fault, "she pouted, "Afterall, I fell for a demon," he sneered, "One that can't face his decisions..." He snarled grabbed her neck, "One that loves hurting people around him," she gripped his hadnd and froze it at her throat so he was stuck.

"One that doesn't know what love is," that was the last straw, Soul stayed silent and still, she had pushed him to thedge and the ony way back... was through making her dangle.

"Your right," his voice was cold, he was letting his true darkness take him over, he froze her wings, forcing her to wrap her legs around him in order to keep from falling, he broke his hand from out of the ice. She gasped at him, "But, I do know that your screams please me."

Maka stared at him, fear in her eyes, he took his hand and made his nails grow into claws. he drew a line aboe her right eye, it was a deep cut and blood poored from it. He then bit into her neck, drawing blood and lapping it up, she gasped, "Don't do this ,Soul ,I know not even you would do this even if-"

"But Maka," he laughed, "I'm a demon. And that little gasp prooves-"

"No," Maka pushed him away and fell, her wings still frozen, "I'm not going to play into your hands."

He shrugged, "Ah well, I tried," A blood-thirsty grin spread across his lips, and he put both his hands together, black fire, water, and lighting gathered into a ball and he aimed at her wings and blasted taking the ice off but braking her wings,and she screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

He grinned,"Your screaming excites me."

"Soul," Maka coughed, "this isn't you, please don't make me use the light."

He laughed, "Maka, Soul isn't here, I'm his darkness,"

"No," Maka shook her head, "Your the madness, " she smiled, "Which means I can remove you."

His blank eyes looked at curiously, and she summoned the sun and moonlight, and caused an eclipse," she closed her eyes and her wings healed but screamed at the pain of them healing, she raised her hands and light enveloped Soul, and he passed out.

-_-_-_-_-_ Patty looked a t Crona staring in surprise and horror as Ragnarock drowned him, but that wasn't the biggest surprise, what he said next was ,"Now you can go join Patty, afterall both of your deaths have helped mother," he laughed. "Now destroying the angels will be easy. Patty had tears fall from her eyes, "Crona!" she cried, "Ragnarock stop!"

But he didn't and Patty saw why, the demon Ox, he was bald except on the sides of his twoe toweres (made of hair) on the sides. He wore glasses and was irritating, he had on jeans and a red shirt. "Ox," Patty growled angrilly, do you know what you've done?"

He grinned, "Of course, I've just helped your killer kill your now dead boyfriend."

She glared at him, "No, you have just made me your enemy, Ox, and most would think twice before that,"

"Why?" he snickered, "Because your sister's one of the top angels? Puh, as soon as Kid's broken her, I won't have anything to worry for."

She grinned, "No, because I'm dangerous myself."

Ox laughed, "Yeah, right."

Patty then smiled and had bright blue bars cage Ox, then froz them plcing electric currents in the ice, "Touch it and your barbeque, stay in there and your powers get drained."

Ox stared at her, "B-but only M-"

"Maka and Liz taught me this," she cut him off, "It'll wear off once you've been drained of your powers." She grinned now, "I've gotta go tell my sis I know who killed me."

Ragnarock looked at hands in disgust, it's not like he wanted to kill Crona, or Patty, or any of the others, but he didn't have a choice, Medusa said she would let Stien disect him if he didn't kill them. He sulked ,"Why am I such a fucking coward?" he growled at himself.

"Because, I am," a voice whispered in his head, "And I want power, so you hunger for it, I fear death, so you are afraid of it."

"Who are you?" he said alloud.

"You, but if you must know my name, "he grinned, "Call me Asura."

Ox gulped, he could hear Ragnarocks thoughts, and this was bad, Kid's big brother was coming back, and that meant bad things, what were they going to do?

**1rocker-chic: Well what do you think? Oh and Happy Labor Day everyone :)**

**Ragnarock: Why do I feel like something bad is gonna-**

**Crona: SHHHH! Ragnarock, don't sp-spoil it.**

**Kid: Rate and review**

**Black*Star: Follow and favorite as well because your god said so**

**Soul: Black*Star your not a god, your a demon**

**1rocker-chic: Okay, before arguements break out, Kid, ya mind?**

**Kid: Nope... 1rocker-chic signing out!**


	4. Black-Blooded Bond pt 1

**1rocker-chic: Wow, it's been awhile since I've done this story, and I'm sorry this chapter's short, but I'll make a supper long one the next chapter, promise! But there's gonna be a great surprise for this one!**

**Soul: No shit Sherlock**

**1rocker-chic: Unless you want your butt to end up as your face...**

**Soul: You wouldn't do that**

**1rocker-chic: True but, Maka loves to use her Maka Chops...**

**Soul: Shit**

**1rocker-chic: I thought so, now do the disclaimer, ...please**

**Soul: So uncool, whatever, 1rocker-chic doesn't own Soul Eater**

**1rocker-chic: And now, the chapter!**

* * *

"What?!" Kid exclaimed at Ox.

"I'm s-sorry sir," Ox stuttered, "B-but I'm serious, A-as-"

"Do not even think to speak his name," Kid hissed.

"I-"

"Shut up and get Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki," he snarled, "And get me the portal."

Ox nodded and bowed, "O-of course," and scurried off.

Soon the portal communicator was brought to him and he sent the low demon away. "High Angel Elizabeth Thompson," he said, and her face appeared on the portal.

"Kid," she smiled lovingly at him, but it disappeared with a blink of an eye, and a cold stone emotionless face showed, "I mean, High Demon Death the Kid, why are you calling me? You know you may only contact me in times of trouble."

"This is trouble, Ladyship," he sneered, then growled, "You know what, fuck it, Liz, I need your help, Asura's back, he's taken over Ragnarock, and killed Crona, you know what we have to do."

"High Demon," Liz said, and though her face showed no emotion, her voice cracked, and he knew he brought the memories of when they were alive and together back, the days when they held onto each other, comforted each other,whe they were alloud to _love_ each other. "I am afraid," a tear escaped from her eye, "I am afraid that demons and angels working together would be a bad idea, the emotions," she took a breath,"the emotions of our strongest would be a danger to many."

"Fuck Liz!" he snarled,"Don't talk to me like that, call me by my name, break the rules like you used to!"

"I-I am not alloud, Death, sir," she sighed then straitened up, "But I am an angel, and we do not break rules."

"Fine, ma'am," he turned cold and he saw the emotions leaking from her aura, she was sad, but refused to put others in the same position they were put into, "I shall remain... professional."

"Thank you, High Demon," she nodded at him, "Now, please, tell me, why do-"

"Asura needs to be stopped now," Kid cut her off, "We send our strongest now, or we face the consequences of him returning."

"Where?"

"Death City, Navada," Kid answered, "To the school for the gifted."

She nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Patty stared at Crona at the DWMA, he was dead, yes, but he was taking angel classes, that meant she could visit him, and that was exactly what she was here for.

"Crona," she smiled at him as he turned to the sound of her voice.

"P-Patty," he whimpered. "Is that y-you? I don't know how to deal with this!"

"Then let me help you," she giggled and walked over to him, and pulled him into a hug. "I love you."

He hugged her back," I-I, I love you, t-t-too, Patty."

They then both pulled back and kissed passionately, until Patty's portal vibrated.

"Patty," her sister's urgent voice broke the moment of happiness, "Get over here, now, Asura's back, and both witched are hbelping him."

Crona held his breath, "Both?" he thought, "That means my mother and aunt are working together?", he looked at Patty's stiff form, "Medusa and Arachne?"

The fear in his voice was quite detectable, but because she was angel she couldn't lie and comfort him, so she nodded and flew away, tears escaping her eyes, hating that she had to be serious now and face reality, no longer being able to be bubbly and childish.

* * *

Maka looked at Liz and held the turmoil of emotions in her as Liz explained that they were to descise themselves as humans with powers or gifts, and track down Ragnarock and Asura, remove Asura's soul and eliminate forever by putting it the Lake of Fire, which would be fine with her except their was one problem, they had to work with the demons.

"You'll have to work with Soul," her mind taunted, "You will work with him and fall further into your personal hell."

"Shut up," she hissed quietly, but loud enough for Patty to hear, who looked at her Maka ignored the look, now the pesky voice was flashing images she wanted to happen so much but would never happen.

His body atop of hers, his lips pressed against hers, his wonderfully sharp teeth skimming her skin, all of these things flew through her mind, and she knew why, not only was Asura awake and ready, he was messing with his favorite forbidden couple, Asura was pulling her into madness, which meant Soul was suffering as well.

They both were, she could feel it, this was bad, even after all of the sepperation both had gone through, the bond was still there, and just as potent. "Liz," Maka said after the relization had hit her hard, " I'm a black-blooded angel and am bonded to the black-blooded demon Soul."

* * *

**1rocker-chic: Things just got good, right? What do you think Liz?**

**Liz: I think I wanna be with Kid already, why do Patty and Tsubaki get to be with their boyfriends?!**

**1rocker-chic: All part of the story**

**Liz: Your so mean!**

**1rocker-chic: *rolls eyes* Thanks, I do try my best.**

**Liz: Ugh, nevermind, please rate review**

**1rocker-chic: Folowing and favoriting is welcomed as well!**

**Liz: You can PM her anytime and she'll respomd as fast as she can**

**1rocker-chic: And now...**

**... 1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OFF!**


	5. Black-Blooded Bond pt2

**1rocker-chic:Woo Hoo! A long xhapter, exactly 1,147 words, NOT couting the Author Notes, cool ,right? Now, this chapter is special, Arachne, would you care to explain?**

**Arachne: I don't see why not *evil grin* There's a lemon in this one.**

**1rocker-chic: It's a small one, and nothing too drastic, or descriptive, but still...**

**Arachne: You can identify that you are there when XxXx is there, and you will know when it's the end when you see that symbol again, the symbole is there incase any of you do not wish to read the lemon  
**

**1rocker-chic: Also, this is NOT a SoMa lemon, so don't get your hopes up, anyways, Arachne, the disclaimer.**

**Arachne: 1rocker-chic does NOT own Soul Eater, and now...**

* * *

"W-what?"Liz asked startled.

"Me and Soul,"Maka explained. "We're black-blooded, and bonded to each other."

"But, that's impossible, if you have black-blooded you automatically chosen as a demon,"Liz muttered.

"What?!" Maka exclaimed.

"If you're black-blooded and got to choose..."Liz ignored Maka.

"Then he didn't have a choice..."Maka relised.

"And your bonded to him..." Liz's eyes went wide at relising what this meant. "Then... Asura, y-you and Soul knew him!"

"We served him,"Maka corrected. "Before, we went the DWMA, but after we died, we were the undefeated, and unfound."

"But, if you were alloud to become an angel...,"Liz gulped, "If you were to join the demons, oh my heaven, Maka you and Soul are like me and Kid."

"Now I understand..."Maka closed her eyes. "And I have no choice, now."

"What do you mean?"

"Asura, he will torment us, me and Soul, and if we get too close because of the torment, bad things will happen," Maka explained, "It's why we were kept together and outranked all the others, our judgement is clouded, and we live for ourselves."

"So it's the same with you,"Liz sighed. "The other war, ...for the grey one, Kid and I started it, but we did it because he had been forced a demon and me an angel. We got restrained and punished more severely, but in my opinion it was well worth it."

"And why's that?" Patty asked curiously.

"Because, I got to spend what little time I had left, before I turned into me, with him,"Liz sighed. "Although, he was angry that they... seperated us and therefore, it gave him the ability to... do much damage."

* * *

"So you and Maka were the bonded ones."Kid grinned at this statement.

"Yes, ...and us working together would lead to complications, and Asura, because he's back, our personalities may get more bloodthirsty. Not to mention, if he decides to summon us, we will no longer be a demon, in my case, or an angel, in her case, we'll be different,"Soul explained.

"This is perfect,"Kid chuckled, "Liz and I have his weapons, and we can use you two as bait, hell, we'll still put you all in the school in the human world, but, we'll have the upper hand."

"How?"

"With temptation, Soul,"he grinned. "You and Maka, you two aren't strong enough to resist... and Asura will take that chance, and that will be his weakest point."

"Sir,"Tsubaki said, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean when you say he will be at his weakest point."

"He's going to change them, and his powers will most likely be drained by that little stunt, and that will be when you and the others capture him,"Kid explained.

Black*Star grinned, "Perfect, the plan is set, we won't have anything to worry about."

"Exactly,"Kid nodded, and in his mind he laughed, for when the strongest demons were gone, he was going to pay High Angel Elizabeth Thompson a visit.

* * *

It was just as he hoped, Maka and Soul were still bonded, and their black-blood corsed through their veins, refreshingly awake and awaiting the transformation, just as the witches and him had planned. Now alll they had to do was wait for the perfect time to change them, well he would change them, he didn't want Arachne or Medusa to try and put a mind control on his top warriors.

"Asura," Arachne called suductively.

And he grinned knowing exactly why she was calling, "Coming, love." And he found his way to her room. He opened the door and found her in nothing but black lingerie.

"You know, Asura,"his sucubus called out."We have everything ready, I say it's time we... celebrate, don't you think?"

"Yes,"he chuckled, "I do believe so."

XxXx

Asura sat on the bed then took Arachne's face in his hands and kissed her harshly, relishing it while he then ravished her in kisses all over her face. She gasped and he was back on her lips, but this time, sticking his tougue in her mouth and she moaned. His hands traveled along her body as she hurriedly stripped of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers.

He then grabbed her breasts and started to massage them as he layed her down on the expensive grew tired of that he unclasped her bra and started to nip at her neck, as well as sucking and licking at it. She moaned again, loving the feel of him on her.

"God,"she gasped when fondled with breasts some more and he then took one in his mouth while his other hand treveled lower to her panties. He stripped them off and started to finger her when he switched taking her other huge boob in his mouth and she squealed in delight and gripped the sheets, hell it was amazing.

When he stopped she whimpered but he didn't care because he needed release now and swiftly removed his boxers, his dick coming out of hiding, hard and ready.

"Oh, God, Asura, hurry up, I'm already soaked,"Arachne whined, but he payed no heed, and he stroked his length a little before pinning her down and encasing himself in her as he kissed her hotly and messily. Niether cared though, they just wanted the built up pleasure to break so they could sore, for at least a little bit, to that place they would never go, heaven.

He thrust in and out, faster and faster each time, the pleasure building, and even though it was a little closer, he pounded into her harder, eager for what was coming, until they both reached their highs. Slowly coming down from it.

XxXx

* * *

Medusa looked at Stien, "It's a good thing you were able to seperate Ragnarock and Asura,"she said.

"Yes,"he nodded in agreement,"But I'm afraid he's too much wallowing in his regret to do much about it."

"Honestly, I don't see what the problem is,"Medusa crossed her arms. "He'll see Crona when he dies."

"True, but he never liked to kill,"he concluded, "He didn't mind teasing his brother as much, especially with that Patty girl, but once he found out he killed her, then his brother, I think Asura might've broke him."

"Good,"she smiled evilly,"because then I can teach him how to really kill."

"Or you could let me show him the joys of dissection," he cackled.

"Or maybe, we could do both, he is after all, going to the school for the powered ones," she giggled, and soon they both broke out into histerics that would put hyenas to shame, everything was perfect.

* * *

**1rocker-chic: And that's the end for this chapter.**

**Asura: Rate, review, follow, and/or favorite-**

**1rocker-chic: But mostly review, bcuz reviews are awesome :)**

**Asura:...Anyways, 1rocker-chic hopes you enjoyed the chapter and now wishes you all a good night**

**1rocker-chic: 1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OFF**


	6. In Motion

**1rocker-chic: Hey guys! You ready for an awesome chapter?! Good, because this took me a bit to put together, but I hope y'all like it, because I used my phone to update this, 'cause I'm not alloud to use the computer, anyways Kid, the disclaimer please!**

**Death the Kid: 1rocker-chic does not own Soul Eater, but does own the plot, enjoy! **

* * *

Maka, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Soul made their way up to the magic school, know as Shibusen. "I still can't believe that I'm still being forced to do this job,"Maka muttered under her breath.

"Eh, I think it's cool we're wrkingg together,"Soul shrugged.

"I don't,"she crossed her arms, "I think this is going to end badly for... certain people."

Soup looked at her, "So ya' know?"

"About you, yes ,Black*Star, not yet..."she answered.

He sighed,"Don't do anything-"

"I'm not," she cut him off, "I'm going to do my part of this job, and then things will return to normal, where we are forever fighting, I refuse to betray Liz."

"Why does it matter what affects-"

"Because she's like my own sister and a replacement for my mother!" Maka explained angrily, "Now let's go into the school." And with that she sttormed off, the others silently following her.

* * *

Kid grinned and licked his lips, he could get Liz to himself ,now that her top angels were gone on the misson, all he had to do was get her to meet him in the human world. An idea popped into his head, he would pretend he had a new plan. Smoke veiled itself around him and he transported himself to a fancy resterant, and then took out a mirror.

"Elizabeth Thompson," he said and within seconds the high angel answered.

"High Demon Death," she said, "What is it that you need?"

"We need to speak," he answered, holding back the irritation in his voice at her refusal to call him Kid.

"Of course," she nodded her head, "I expected as much, where and when?"

"Deserae's and now," he answered.

"As you wish,"she bowed her head and suddenly appeared right in front of him in a white buisness-casual dress, her wings not visible to the human eye, but a certain glow surrounded her. "You needed to speak with m-!?"

He crushed their lips together and she kissed him back, though only for a moment, and pushed im away, "High Demon, it is again-"

"I'm a demon," he sneered, "I can get away with whhatever I want."

"You will pay for that," she growled at him.

"Yes, yes, I know, but, I don't care," he grinned, "Anyways, sit, we need to talk."

She glared at him but sat then curved her upper lip in disgust as he sat across from her in the other booth, "Well, tell me."

He grinned, "We are going to use Soul and Maka as bait."

Liz choked, "What?!"

"You heard me," he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but why!" she exclaimed.

"Because their bond will atract Asura, and no doubt they will join his forces, through blackmail or otherwise, but if he chooses otherwise, we can defeat him easily," he explained. "His powers will be drained, one, and two, that will leave us with only thw witches to deal with, making things much easier."

"And running a huge risk," Liz coutered, "If he blackmails them, we will've had our best taken from us!"

"Oh, I know that, but that is where Tsubaki and Black*Star come into play, they will have the others kill the witches first, leaving Asura by himself just, more powerful," Kid grinned, and just as he finished a waiter finally came over.

"Would-"

"A red wine and a water for the lady,"he cut him off, "Now hurry, or you won't recieve a good tip." The waiter scampered off."As I was saying, when-"

"Look, Kid," A smile tugged at Kid's lips, his plan was working, "I, I know you are trying to do this as fast as possible, but, Maka is like my little sister and a daughter, I can't do that."

"Liz, you can,"Kid corrected, "You just gotta let loose and let me take the wheel."

"But-"

"Everything will be fine," Kid lyed, but he could see Liz was getting sleepy, his little spell was working, now all he needed was the drinks, and then he could take Liz to hell with him.

* * *

Black*Star yawned as he and Tsubaki walked into their apartment. He took his clothes and shoes off with a snap and headed towards the shower. Tsubaki soon followed, "Black*Star,"she said.

"Whyy exactly were yoou forced to become a demon, I mean I know Soul's story, but what about yours?"

"Eer, Tsu, that's not something you'd like to know, "he answered as he wased his hair while Tsubaki stood, the water pounding on her back.

"Star," she pouted, "Pretty please."

"Fine,"he groaned, "Well, ya know how me and Maka are adopted siblings," Tsubaki nodded, "Well, my real family is and was a bunch of crazed murdering half demon half human breeds, the Star clan, that killed everything in sight. Well, their enemy, the half angel half human clan, the Nasatsukasa clan, battled them and it ended in a draw, only two survivors one baby from each clan, you and me, but the problem is, they'd done so much bad, my family line is cursed."

"Black*Star, I'm so sorr, I totally, forgot,"she apologized.

"Tsu, ya got nothing to apologize for," he grinned at her, "I just wish you would be an angel instead of taking on a punishment you don't deserve."

"Neither do you," she answered him. And he smiled then pusshed her against the wall.

* * *

Maka hissed in satisfaction as Soul grazed his teeth over her neck, but pushed him away, "I-it's just Asura playing w-with us," she gasped out shakily.

"I don't care," Soul grinned, they were in the library and nobody was there, it was perfect in his opinion, not to mention, nobody would even know. He walked towards her agian and caged her between himself and the bookcase. "You can do this willingly, ya know, no one's here, no one is watching us," he licked the shell of her ear and felt as well as saw her shudder.

"W-we can't," she breathed ,but she was slowly starting to crack and Soul could see that, he just needed to push her a little further.

"We can," he grinned, "And you know it, you want it, Maka, just as much as me."

"But I am an angel,"she pulled out her last defence.

"No, Maka,"Soul chuckled, "You're mine," and he crushed his lips against hers and she threw her arms around his neck. He nipped at her lip and nipped back. He then begged her for entrance in which she full complied and his toungue entered her mouth. Exploring the familiar ,but unreconizable territory. Her toungue then soon met his and they battled for dominance but soon broke off for air.

But that was all it took for Maka to get her thoughts straitened and she quickly ran out of the library and headed for Patty's apartment.

* * *

**1rocker-chic: Tada! Anyways, this chapter was 1,175, without the A/N, so I hope everyone liked it. Also, I mayy not be updating for awhile because I'm going to be updating my other profile, sorry, anyways, the stories on that one are only T :P, but thats because I don't want my dad finding out what I really write. Liz please explain the rest...**

**Elizabeth Thompson: And another thing, if you would like to read the other stories, just let her know, she will give you the name of her other profile, but don't reveal that she has another profile, 'kay? Anyhow, ...um..., crap I forgot what the other thing was.**

**1rocker-chic: Really?**

**Elizabeth Thompson: Oh, yeah, now I remember, don't forget to rate ,review, follow, and favorite!**

**1rocker-chic: 1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OFF! **


End file.
